


Fate's Call

by Boxcarprince



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxcarprince/pseuds/Boxcarprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael arrives in the hospital after a car crash, he was expecting to have the worst few months of his life. However, he hadn't thought that he would meet Gavin, the boy with the (literally) broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Call

**Author's Note:**

> oops my hand slipped.
> 
> (ignore the name, at least its better than hospital au right)

He barely even remembers the crash.

There wasn’t much significance about it; a drunk driver hit Michael’s car head on, and when he woke up, he was in the hospital. Although he swore to murder the guy who hit him, he felt fine. A broken arm and leg, and a few cuts on his face. It was honestly nothing awful. 

And so, Michael spent his nights at the hospital bored out of his mind. There was a television in his room, but it had only three channels, two of which played only various sports. Although the third one interested him every now and then - some Animal Planet bullshit - he felt like he was being tortured rather than healed. And, of course, apparently when you’re injured in a car crash, you have to stay in the goddamn hospital until you’re completely healed. He wasn’t able to just go to his home and heal there, where he had friend’s and video games. The nurses said it’s for his own good, to make sure nothing like a concussion happened, but Michael became pretty sure by day four that they just wanted him to suffer. 

Even worse, the food was awful. Michael was brought back to his days of high school, where they served what could have been labeled as dog food. After week one of being stuck inside of his room, he asked once before lunch if he could walk down to the Jersey Mike’s across the street, the only building he could see from his window. It was a simple request, because by that time, Michael felt as if he could run a marathon (an exaggeration, of course. He probably wouldn’t have been able to take more than ten steps with his casts on), and yet the nurse had only said, “Maybe in a few more days.” When he brought it up what he had felt was indeed “a few days later” she said the same thing, and he decided to drop the subject. 

That was why, when he was finally allowed to leave his room, he was all ready to go and run into the sandwich shop. He was stopped short, though, when the nurse explained that he still wasn’t allowed to leave the hospital yet. He had been mad at first, but when he saw the small McDonalds tucked into the corner of the bottom floor, he decided that it was okay.

When he was let out of his room, he still wasn’t sure what to do. As refreshing as it was to have a change in scenery, hospitals were never a place for fun. Michael ended up just wandering up and down random halls, sometimes talking to a few nurses who weren’t busy. 

Near the end of his second week, Michael had ventured all the way up to the top floor, a mix of cardiac care and burn treatment. He was quietly mumbling the room numbers as he walked by, which was an activity caused by both the knowledge that no one was in the empty halls and the lack of anything better to do.

“519, 520, 521, 522, 523, 524, 52-”

He was cut off then, by a loud hacking coming from the next room, 525. He chose to ignore it, starting up on his counting once more, although his voice was raised a bit in order to hear himself over the coughs. 

“525, 526, 52-”

When the sound continued, loud enough to hear from where he was two doors down, Michael slowly backtracked. He put his ear up to the door of room 525 confirming that, yes, the sound was definitely coming from that room. His hand hovered over the handle of the door, before he quietly turned it, opening the door just enough to slip in. 

Inside, the room was dark, the only source of light coming from the windows. Upon hearing the door open, the coughs were stifled, and a voice quickly piped up from the bed.

“Oh, it’s fine, Nurse. I don’t need anyth-” The boy stopped mid-sentence, looking up at Michael strangely. “You’re not my nurse.”

Michael shook his head, mumbled something to himself, and then said aloud, “Uh, no. I was just, um, walking by, and I wanted to make sure you were okay?”

The boy on the bed continued to stare at Michael with his curious look, but after a minute smiled and nodded. “I’m fine,” He said. Before Michael had the chance to turn and walk away, he hastily added on, “My names Gavin, by the way,”

“Michael,” He replied, returning the smile. He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, before Gavin gestured to the chair beside his bed. Michael obliged, limping to the chair and turning it a bit to face more towards the boy. Up close, he could actually make out what Gavin looked like. Messy hair, big eyes, a smile that looked like it rarely left his face. He didn’t seem to be wearing any bandages or anything, but there were multiple pill bottles by the side of his bed, and a few machines that looked like the were used frequently. 

“What’re you doing up here, Michael?” Gavin’s voice asked, and Michael could immediately pick up the British accent that it was tainted with. 

“Oh. Just trying to keep myself entertained, I guess. I’m not allowed to leave the building yet.”

Gavin seemed to only then see the casts, and the bandages carefully placed on Michael’s face. He nodded, then inquired, “How long have you been here?”

“Almost three weeks. How about you?” Michael regretted asking as soon as Gavin’s face faltered, his smile dropping. He was about to apologize, but the grin reappeared before he could.

“A few years.”

“Years?”

“Yeah. I’m allowed to go outside every now and then, though, as long as there is someone with me.” He paused, seemed to read Michael’s thoughts. “I have a heart disease. Some complicated name I don’t really care about. Makes my heart beat irregularly, yeah?”

Michael nodded, quietly saying ‘oh’. The silence returned, but luckily Gavin was good at keeping conversations going.

“What about you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Car crash. Obviously wasn’t too bad. I don’t know why they even bother keeping me here.”

“Well, it’s good to be sure you’re okay, isn’t it?”

“I guess. I kind of miss my video games, though.” And with those words, he suddenly remembered something, and said rather loudly, “Oh, shit!”

Gavin looked at him questionably, watching as Michael pulled out his phone and began to type on it furiously. “What’s wrong?” He asked after a few seconds.

“I post videos online, and I totally forgot to tell my fans I was okay.” He tapped on his phone a bit more, then slid it back into his pocket and looked back up to Gavin. “Sorry,”

“No, it’s fine,” He said, turning his body to face Michael from where he sat up on his bed. He went back to where they left their conversation. “You can’t play any games in your room?”

“Are you saying you can?” After a nod confirming his question, he added on, “You’re shitting me.”

“I am one-hundred-percent serious. There’s an Xbox in the cabinet underneath the TV.” 

Michael got up from his chair and checked the spot. Sure enough, there was a sleek black Xbox laying on it’s side. On the shelf below sat at least twenty games; not the cheap ones that Michael hated, but ones like Halo. “Dude, how come I don’t get this?”

“Well, you know, like I said. I’ve been here for pretty much half my life. I guess I get a few privileges.”

With that being said, Michael once more found himself regretting his actions. “Oh, I’m sorry, Gavin. I didn’t mean to barge in here and play with your stuff. I probably shouldn’t even be talking to other patients.” He got up from where he was crouched under the television, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He turned to go, but only managed a few steps.

“Wait, wait, don’t leave!” Gavin’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks, sounding like a lost kitten. “You’re the only person other than nurses and doctors that I’ve seen my whole time here. I...I really like your company.”

Michael felt his cheeks start blooming, but he nodded his head and went back to the chair beside Gavin, who smiled at him.

“We can still play with my Xbox, though. Do you like Minecraft?”

And so the boys sat there for hours, laughing and joking, and eventually giving each other playful shoves. They probably would have been there for the whole night had Gavin’s nurse not walked in.

“Hey Gavvers, I brought you some foo- Oh!” 

Both Michael and Gavin quickly looked up from the screen, the former suddenly terrified by the thought of how much trouble he might get in for bothering other patients. However, the nurse just smiled at them, setting the tray down on Gavin’s bedside table. She said nothing until she was nearly out the door, where she reminded Michael that it was nine-thirty and he should probably be getting to bed. When she was gone, the two boys turned to each other, small grins on both of their faces. 

“Guess I gotta go, ‘Gavvers’.” Michael said with a laugh, repeating the nickname the nurse had given Gavin. 

“Yeah, it got late fast.” Gavin watched as Michael put their controllers away and turned off the Xbox. As he reached for the door, the Brit quickly mumbled, “You’ll come back tomorrow, yeah?”

“Of course,” Michael replied with a sincere smile on his face. He gave a wave, and then exited the door. 

That was how their friendship started. It only grew from there. Every day Michael would return to Gavin’s room. Sometimes they’d use the Xbox, and others they would just sit and talk. Eventually silly pet names came into play, like “Mikey-wikey” and “Gavvy-wavvy.” When Michael was given permission to leave the hospital for an hour a day, the first thing he did was buy matching necklaces; a creeper for Gavin and a diamond for himself. A few days after that, he bought a few more games for the two to play. Gavin ended up being the best friend Michael ever had, and Michael was one of the first of Gavins’. They both decided that nothing could go wrong - even when Michael had to leave the hospital, he’d drop in as often as possible. 

And yet, a few days before Michael would be dismissed to leave, they were proved incorrectly. Something went wrong; very wrong.

It was midnight. Michael was unable to sleep, too excited about being able to go home, back to his friends and family. So instead, even though he was told to stay in his room after eleven, he went exploring the halls.

Not knowing what else to do, he began counting the rooms, just as he had his first few weeks at the hospital. This time, he started from the highest, 600, and went down. 

“530, 529, 528, 527,” He spoke quietly, feeling himself start to tire. “526, 525…” He hovered at that door, wondering what the chance of Gavin being up was. He decided it was too low to take the risk and was about to carry on when a small whine echoed through the hall. Michael instantly froze. The noise had come from room 525.

His hesitation to enter the room lasted no longer, too protective of his friend to think of it as anything less than a murderer in his room. The door was thrown open, and Michael burst into the room, fists prepared to punch someones head off. However, a quietly panting Gavin was the only person in the room. While at first Michael relaxed, thinking that it was a nightmare that caused the sound, he quickly saw that he was wrong. The breathing wasn’t just panicked; it was heavy, as if Gavin could barely breath. And, by the way his hands were scratching at his throat, and the way he looked over with the most frightened look, Michael could tell that was the case. Although he always thought of himself as someone who would just stand there frozen when a crisis arises, that ended up not being true. Michael quickly dashed next to Gavin’s bed, pressing the small button on the bedside table that was obviously meant for emergencies. He then leaned out into the hall, shouting as loud as he could for doctors. He yelled and yelled until he saw two men wearing white coats enter the hall, quickly hurrying to the room. Michael turned back into the room, quietly kneeling beside Gavin. He put one hand in his hair, and the other he rested on his chest. Ignoring the racing heart beneath his hand, he started softly whispering things to his friend.

“You’re going to be fine, Gavin. Everything’s okay.”

And then the doctors rushed into the room. There were more than the two he had saw before; a whole group of them crowded around Gavin. Michael heard them talk to each other in rushed voices, watched as they started messing with the machines he had grown to ignore. One pushed the brunette out of the way, asking him to leave the room. He would have protested, but there was nothing he could do that the doctors couldn’t do better, so he left, satisfying himself with sitting just outside of the door. He could hear the voices, saying all sorts of things he didn’t understand. 

But three words stood out from the others. Three words made the whole room go silent, three words made Michael’s own breath hitch.

“His heart stopped.”

As those words registered in his head, the voices started again, louder this time. Michael could hear none of them, though, too dazed from what had been said. His head started spinning suddenly, his mind shutting down as he fell unconscious. 

 

***

The room around him was slowly revealed as Michael’s eyes opened. It was his room, with his bag of clothes carefully packed in the corner of the room, and his blue necklace resting on the table beside his bed. He remembered nothing for the first few seconds of being awake, and then it all flooded back. He started shuffling immediately, trying to throw off the blanket that had been cocooned around him. Was his friend okay? Gavin had to be okay.

“Easy, there,” A voice said from the corner of the room. When Michael looked, it was Gavin’s nurse, whom he had gotten to know better than his own. He hadn’t been aware that she was there, but wasted no time by asking why she had been watching him sleep.

“Is Gavin okay?” The words flew out of his mouth. The nurse smiled at Michael’s worry.

“He’s fine, Michael. Actually, he’s better than fine,”

There was a pause. “B-better?”

“Yeah. After his heart stopped,” She said the two words gently, making sure not to make Michael freak out any more. “It started beating regularly. Like, regular-regular. Our kind of regular, not his.”

“Like...you mean his disease is just gone?”

“The doctors aren’t sure yet, but that seems to be what happened, yeah.”

“Am I allowed to visit him?”

“Well, he’s open for visitors, but you’re not allowed to leave this room. Bumped your head nice and good when you passed out, and they’re afraid you might have a concussion.”

“You’re kidding me,”

“Sorry. But it should only be a few days setback from your set time to be let out. You’ll be released from here around the same time as Gavin.”

“Is he allowed to visit me, then?”

The nurse smiled at his persistence, but nodded. She left the room, and Michael was left alone.

When the door opened again, almost ten minutes later, it was Gavin who entered. He had a big grin on his face, which turned into a loud chuckle upon seeing Michael.

“What’re you laughing at, bitch?” Michael asked when he realized he was being made fun of. He was finally able to shrug the blankets off of himself and glared up at his friend.

“Well,” Gavin said between laughs. “Look at how backwards this is. You stuck in your bed, me walking around without a care in the world.”

His laughter was contagious, and soon both of them were giggling like two school girls. When they finally were able to control themselves, Michael spoke in a whisper, suddenly not feeling as though anything funny had happened.

“I was really worried about you,”

“I know. I’m fine, though. All ‘cause of you. They were saying if you hadn’t called them down, I probably wouldn’t be alive.” Realizing how serious he had become, he put on a sheepish smile and quickly added on, “You’re my hero, Mogar!”

And, just as the nurse had said, both boys were released only two days later, hand in hand.


End file.
